Toki x Female reader
by deadcrown1918
Summary: This story has been moved to DeviantArt, to see the rest, please follow deadcrown1918 on DeviantArt. For more information, feel free to message me :)
1. Chapter 1

Toki x female reader chapter 1

"They're gone..."

The pitter patter of rain tapped against your window. The dead of night brought nothing but silence, and darkness. You lie in your bed, motionless in a deep sleep. You had the best life anyone could ask for. Good grades, good friends, and a great relationship with your parents. But tonight, while you slept, that all changed. A crack of lightning shot from the sky. Bringing a loud boom that awoken you. You roll over and check your phone. 2:55am. "You've gotta be kidding me" you say as you remove the covers off of your legs and stand up. Your room was upstairs, so you had to be very careful that you didn't make much noise so you didn't wake the entire house as you walked down the stairs to grab (favorite snack). That would be hell.

You reach the bottom of the stairs, and the first thing you notice is the window above the sink. It was open. Rain pouring in through the opened screen. You quickly walked over to it and closed it. Why was it open? Did dad forget to close it before he went to bed again? Yeah. We'll go with that one. But something didn't feel right. You had remembered that it had been raining all day. None of the windows had been opened all day. Why the fuck was this one open? So you didn't end up spooking yourself over nothing again, you stopped thinking of it. The only thing you came down here for was (favorite snack). And that's what you did. Upon returning to your bedroom. You heard a voice call from behind you. A voice that sang " _Hush child. Darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep"._

It was a males voice, you could tell that at the least. But who? You started to walk down the stairs and back into the kitchen. You heard the same voice singing again. " _Hush child. Darkness will rise from the deep and SLIT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING NECK!"_ This came from your parents room. You knew it wasn't your father. Never once has he ever sang. Mainly, because he couldn't. You ran into your parents room only to find both of them dead. Laying on the floor in the form of an X. There throats cut and spikes jammed into their eyes.

You could only stand there in the doorway. You were paralyzed from fear. Your eyes moved from your parents, to their bed. Where there was a hooded figure sitting on the side of the bed, staring at you. You both stared at each other for what seemed like decades before the figure spoke. "Hello, (y/n). How are you?" He had said with an evil smile following afterwards. Wide eyed, all you could manage you number out was "W-w-what did you...what did you do?!" The figure stood up, and removed the Grey hood that was attached to his black leather jacket. What lie beneath, was a pale face with red eyes, black hair, and a metal mask that covered from his nose down to his chin like a ninja mask. But this one was full of scratches, blood, and rope that made a stitched smile across the front. He walked towards you, and you nearly fell to the ground. He was much taller than you, and had a kitchen knife stapled to his belt, a whole arsenal of metal spikes on the opposite side of his belt, and a Machete that had been cut in a way to give it huge saw teeth strapped to his back.

"I killed them, my dear" he said, looking down at you. You looked up at him, tears held in your eyes. "You..they...I.." You managed to say, trying to hide your tears from the figure in front of you. "Yes (y/n), they're dead. Gone. Split. Outa' here" He said, smirking under his mask. You couldn't process what was going on. All you could do was stand there and look up at the Psychopath who had murdered your family. And he looked down at you. Another crack of thunder hit and you jumped, falling to the ground on your ass. He laughed at this, and tilted his head to the left. "I like you. You entertain me. We will meet again soon, my dear." And with that, he had turned and walked to the window in your parents room. Opening the screen and jumping out. Vanishing into the nothingness of the darkness. Leaving you alone, in front of your dead parents.


	2. Chapter 2

🚨WARNING🚨

Sensitive content below, proceed with caution

(Inspiration and lyrics used from "Down With The Sickness" by DISTURBED)

TOKI'S ORIGINS

"No mommy! Don't do it again! Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy! I promise! No mommy, don't hit me! AHH! Why do you have to hit me like that mommy?! Don't do it! You're hurting me! AHHH! Why do have to be such a bitch? Why don't you... WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND DIE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HERE AND DIE!? NEVER STICK YOUR HAND IN MY FACE AGAIN BITCH! FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! YOU STUPID, SADISTIC, ABUSIVE FUCKING WHORE! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW HOW IT FEELS MOMMY? HERE IT COMES GET READY TO DIE!"

*Two days earlier*

"Yo, Toki! Over here!" A voice called to Toki as he exited his Biology class. Toki jumped, and looked over his shoulder to see who had summoned him. It was Caroline, his best, and only friend. "Aye now, don't be so jumpy boy. It only me" she said, resting her hand on his shoulder, even though she could barely reach it. Caroline was much shorter than him, but it never stopped her from trying though. Caroline was one of the outcasts of the school. She was a punk rock kinda girl, dressing in only leather jackets, dark colored skinny jeans, and graphic band tees. She had black and purple dyed hair, and always wore eyeliner which made her blue eyes pop more than they already did without it. While Toki dressed similar, only without the skinny jeans, eyeliner, and hair dye. He was also a battered child. Abused by his drunken mother almost everyday. Caroline was the only one who knew though, and protected him from everyone else, as he was always very jumpy, shy, and defenseless because of what he had suffered from his entire life.

"How was your day good sir?" Caroline asked him, removing her hand from his shoulder, placing it in her pocket. "I..it was o..okay. How was yours? He stuttered. "Ehh. Wasn't too bad. Mr. Amick is an asshole though. As always" she replied, looking up at Toki's face. "Y..yeah. He's pr...pretty bad at teaching" he said, looking back down at Carolines blue, shimmering eyes. She smiled. "Hey, wait here. I gotta pee. I'll be back in a second." She said, walking across the hallway to the girls restroom. Toki leaned up against the wall, and put his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes. Only for them to be reopened a second after. "Ayeo! Toki!" A familiar, scary voice called to him. He looked over with his eyes to see Mitch and his group of friends walking to him. Mitch was the senior bully of the school, only picking on the outcasts like Caroline. Though, his favorite target was Toki. Toki looked down at the floor. "Where's your little girlfriend, huh?" He said, grabbing Tokis face and slamming it into the wall behind him. "S..she's no..not my girlfriend Mitch.." He said, wincing from the pain in his head. Mitch slapped him in the face. "You dont call me Mitch, you call me Sir, you got that fucktard?" He said, inching to Tokis face. Toki exhaled heavily out his nose, and stared back at Mitch. A member from his little gang, Tyler ran up and kneed Toki in the stomach, making him collapse and grab his stomach in pain. "Well? Where the fuck is this man's respect? Didn't he ask you to call him "Sir"? Well, no one fucking heard ya! Speak up!" Tyler yelled down at him. Rage was building up inside of Toki. "He's not getting any fucking respect out of me!" He growled, grabbing Tyler's ankle, and yanking him the the ground, slamming his head into the floor. "Holy shit!" Someone from his group yelled. Toki never hurt anyone ever, he barely even talked to the teachers, let alone slam someone to the ground. He stood up, grabbing Mitch by the collar of his shirt and forcing him into the wall next to the girls bathroom. "You listen to me you waste of space! You will leave me alone from now on, YOU GOT THAT?!" He yelled loud enough to hear his voice echo in the bathroom next to them. Mitch didn't respond, only looking into Toki's pale blue eyes. Toki then slammed his head into Mitchell's. Immediately after, he heard the principal call from down the hallway "Toki Heart! Release Mitch and get into my office! NOW!" Caroline had run out of the bathroom at this point and grabbed Toki's arm. "Boy, we gotta get outta here! Like, now!" She said Toki down the hallway, and out the door.

Caroline dragged him a few blocks from the school before stopping. "Dude! I can't believe what you did! That was fucking amazing!" She said panting from running such a distance. "Y...yeah. I guess.." Toki said. Returning to his shy, stuttery self. Maybe now they'll leave us alone! You're a hero to all!" Caroline said, sitting down on a boulder near the towns lake. "Hopefully. H..hey. I gotta g...go. I'll see you tomorrow.." Toki said, grabbing his backpack and walking up the road. "I'll see ya soon boy!" Caroline called behind him.

Toki had reached his house about 5 minutes later. Walking up to the front door, he took a deep breath. Twisting the knob and stepping inside, he was instantly greeted with a hard slap in the face that made him fall to the ground. "Are you fucking kidding me? You got in a motherfucking fight at school?!" His mother yelled down at him. He looked up at her. "T..they were pick...picking on me m..mommy.." He said, cowering in the corner. "I don't give a fuck what they were doing. It makes ME look bad!" She yelled, kicking him in the head. Toki grabbed the side of his head, fighting the tears in his eyes. "Piece of fucking shit." She called down at him before walking up into her room. Toki removed his hands from his head and stood up, gathering his things that had fallen out of his backpack, and moving them to the coffee table. Dispute what you may think, his house was quite nice. Everything from the furniture, to the wallpaper was expensive. Mainly because his mother was one of those woman who likes to show off what she has, and disowns the middle-class families. Not long after she left for her room, she came back down I'm a fancy dress, an empty bottle of champagne in her hand. Toki didn't notice her, and she through the bottle at his head, where it smashed and left little glass pieces on the floor. Toki grabbed his head again, and staggered back. Looking up at his mother. "Listen fuckface, I'm leaving for the night and won't be back until 12:00 pm tomorrow. Theres $10 on the fridge for you to order something. And don't stutter like a retard this time. It'll make me look even worse that what you make me out to be already. She said, leaving the house. "O...okay mommy..." Toki said, falling to the floor and began to cry.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Toki awoke from an uneasy slumber. Instead of dreaming of hopeful dreams of living with a loving family and growing old with Caroline, he dreamed of murder, violence, blood, and insanity. He even felt strange. As if his good side was slowly rotting, and decaying inside of him. As if he was changing. Without thinking, he just shrugged it off. He grabbed his black leather jacket hanging from its gray hood off the side of his mangled bed and slipped it on, leaving the zipper open. He walked downstairs, passed the mirror that hung on the hallway wall and stopped in front of it. He jerked his head to face it.

"What..." He said, tilting his head, and poking at it.

Nothing happened, as you would expect, but Toki had seen something. A change in his reflection. A horrible change. His focus was broken when he heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door, he saw Caroline standing there. Normally, he would be happy to see her. But instead, he felt angered.

"Hey Toki! Ready for school boy?" She asked, looking up at him, smiling.

Her smile was soon broken as Toki spoke.

"D-didn't I tell you not to c-come to my house?! D-do you want me to get beaten worse?! Y-you're lucky my m-mothers not home!" He yelled, walking past her.

Caroline followed him.

"Geez, I didn't think I was such a big deal... I... I'm sorry Toki." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah w-whatever. I-I don't fucking c- care!" He responded, shaking his head. Caroline stopped walking and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting so fucking different! I don't like it!" She shouted at him.

Toki stopped walking and turned around.

"Y-yeah you fucking cunt! Having some trouble dealing with some changes?! What? Y-you don't like it? Then leave me the fuck alone!" He growled at her.

Caroline started to cry.

"Y-you can talk to me when you act like my b-best friend again!" She muttered out before she ran in the opposite direction. Crying into her coat.

Toki reached the school yard, only to be greeted by the principal and Mitch.

"Toki, you are no longer allowed at this school for your violent act towards Mitch yesterday. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to... Ahhh!" He was cut off as Toki punched him the the side of the head knocking him out flat on the concrete.

He started bleeding from both where Toki had hit him, and where his head hit the concrete. Mitch started to run away from the blood bath, but Toki quickly grabbed his leg, and slammed him into the ground, busting out both of his front teeth, and breaking his nose. As both the principal and Mitch lay on the ground in a puddle of blood, Toki had fled the school yard, and headed for home. But, as soon as he had reached the porch, the feeling he had been feeling all day left him, and he was back to his normal, shaky self. He opened the door, and was dragged by his throat into the kitchen by his mother. She slammed his back in the side of the table, and through him to the ground. His mother began to yell again.

"Another fucking fight you dumb motherfucker!? Are you that retarded?! What the fuck did I tell you yesterday?! Did you even listen you worthless piece of trash!?" She yelled, stomping on Toki's back, making him cough blobs of blood.

"I guess you need another taste of your medicine, huh?" His mother said, grabbing a studded, black leather belt off the counter.

Toki looked up, and his eyes grew wide. He was all to familiar with the beating he was about to receive.

"No mommy! Don't do it again! Don't do it again! I'll be a good boy! I'll be a good boy! I promise! No mommy, don't hit me! Ahh!" He screamed as she slapped the studded belt across his face.

"Why do you have to hit me like that mommy?! Don't do it! You're hurting me! Ahhh!" He screamed again as she slapped the belt across his head.

The feeling returned in Toki.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" He began to yell, standing up. "Why don't you..." Something inside Toki snapped.

His sanity disappeared from s mind, leaving nothing but an insane, ruthless killer.

"Why don't you just off die!" He yelled, slapping his mother across her face, forcing her to drop the belt and stagger back in pain. "Why don't you just fuck off die!" He repeated, grabbing her by the back of her head and started slamming her face into the counter, breaking her nose and allowing blood to fly from her face, splashing on the floor, the cabinet doors, and Toki's face. He pulled her face up to his and yelled again. "Why can't you just leave here and die!" He flipped her around so she was facing him. Blood covering every inch of her face, dripping down onto her silk dress. "Never stick your hand in my face again bitch! Fuck you!" Toki yelled at her, sticking her face down into the dish container full of water, slowly drowning her. "I don't need this shit. You stupid, sadistic, abusive fucking whore!" He yelled, forcing more of her head into the dish container. "Wouldn't you like to see how it feels mommy?!" He asked her, pulling her face from the water and grabbing a pair of scissors from the table next to him. "Here it comes! Get ready to die!" He yelled, stabbing the scissors into her neck. Toki released her from his grasp, and she fell lifeless to the floor, gurgling on her own blood.

Caroline had awoken to a bang on the far side of her room.

"Hello?" She called out. No answer. "Hello?!" She called again.

And again, no answer. Frustrated, Caroline flicked on the lamp sliiting on her nightstand, and froze. Toki was standing in the corner. A metal mask from his nose down (like a ninja mask) clung to his face, with a stitched smile made out of twine soldered to the front. On his back, was a machete that had been cut to give it large, saw-like teeth, and clutched in his hand was a large, bloody kitchen knife.

"Hello Caroline. Did you miss me?" He asked her, walking towards her bed.

Caroline crawled into the corner of her bed and started to cry as Toki crawled on all fours until his face was close to hers.

"Yes, or no?" He asked her, rubbing the knife across her face.

Caroline only cried harder as the cold steel of the knife slid from her ear to her chin.

"Answer me!" Toki yelled.

"N-no!" Caroline yelled back at him.

Toki tilted his head to the side.

"No?" He repeated, placing the blade to her neck.

"T-toki. Please! S-stop this madness! P-p-please!" Caroline begged.

Toki laughed at this, removing the knife from her neck.

"Baby girl.." He started. "Madness is the gift that has been given to me!" He yelled, plunging the knife into her stomach again, and again, and again, and again...

Mitch lay sleeping in a hospital bed, recovering from what Toki had done to him. Stitches covering the bridge of his nose, and the roof of his mouth. He was in a special room on the top floor, where no one could try to get at him. He was awoken by a tapping on the window. He opened his eyes and looked over. Toki was standing on the edge of the windowsill, tapping his knife on the glass. Mitch couldn't scream for help because of the stitches in his mouth, and his remote control that allowed him to call for help had fallen on the floor. He was helpless. Frozen from fear, he could only watch as Toki wrote on the glass in blood:

YOU'RE NEXT


	3. quick update

Readers,

I apologize for the lack of posting in this story. Right now, I've been focusing on a big event in my most popular story on my page. Its taken a lot of my time, and with a recent unexpected power outage, its going to take a bit longer than I expected.

But, once I complete it, and get it posted, I'm going to invest most of my time into posting a few chapters here!

Ill see you all soon. :)

~deadcrown1918


	4. Chapter 4

Toki x Female reader

chapter 2

" _I like you. You entertain me. We'll meet again soon, my dear"_

These words floated across your mind every day since the night your parents were murdered. Constant paranoia flooded over you. How soon would you "meet again"? Even though you were moved far away from your home, you still felt you weren't far enough. You could be at the south pole and still feel like you weren't far enough from that bastard. Is he watching you now? Is he plotting to kill you? Why did he keep you alive? These questions needed to be answered.

You sat in your new bedroom, typing away on your laptop, trying to finish an essay for your biology class when your roommate, Jack knocked on your door. "Come in" you called out, looking up from your laptop and at the door. Jack opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey (name), how ya holding up?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to you. Jack was the school athlete. The one that everyone knew. He was a tall fellow, with a toned build. "I'm doing alright, just finishing an essay for Millers class." You say, returning your attention to your laptop. "Oh, did I disturb you?" Jack asked, looking at the screen. "No, no, you're cool" you say, tapping away at the keys. "Do you need any help?" He asked, crossing one of his legs. "Um, no I think I got this. Thank you though." You say, correcting an answer. "Aight. Hey, imma stop by the field and meet up with Tom, Cristian, and Ken. Call me if you need anything." He said, getting up and walking towards the door. "You're friends with Tom?" You ask, looking up in confusion. Jack turned around. "Well, yeah. Hes actually really chill" He says, cracking his neck. "Really? Cause in class he seems really creepy. Like, constantly blasting Disturbed through his headphones, and just, I don't know." You say, closing your laptop and placing it on the desk next to you. "Ahhh, he's not really a scary guy. He's more of a teddy bear when you get to know him. Anyways, I gotta go before I'm late. I'll see ya soon" he said, walking out of your room.

You heard Jack pull out of the driveway, and drive off down the road. You had known jack for a very long time, and was lucky enough that he was willing to let you live with him while the police department sorted everything out. Unlike most of your other "friends". You didn't really like to be home alone anymore, but you didn't really want to bother Jack anymore than you felt like you did. Standing up from your bed and cracking your back, you walked through the open door, and into the kitchen. You wanted something to eat, but you weren't sure what. Walking into the living room, there wasn't much of your interest. You hardly watched TV, and you didn't feel like looking through all of Jack's movies to find something to watch. So, you just walked back up the stairs and back into your room.

You opened the door, and froze. Your window was broken, glass surrounding the floor below it. And next to the broken window was him. The figure who had killed your parents. His metal mask had splats of dry blood here and there. His red eyes stared at you, locking you in place. "Well, hello again (name), did you miss me?"

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Toki x female reader

Chapter 3

You opened the door, and froze. Your window was broken, glass surrounding the floor below it. And next to the broken window was him. The figure who had killed your parents. His metal mask had splats of dry blood here and there. His red eyes stared at you, locking you in place. "Well, hello again (name), did you miss me?"

You stood there frozen in complete shock. You thought you were safe here, you thought he would never find you here. You thought wrong. Tears began to roll down your face as you stared up at the looming killer who stood before you. "Don't cry little one, its only me!" He said, slowly making his way to you. To you, it seemed as time stood still, until you noticed he had gotten closer to you. You ran. To where you were gonna go, you had no clue. But anywhere was better than standing in that doorway. Running into the kitchen, you had grabbed the biggest knife out of the block, and hid under the couch in the living room. All you could do was lay there. Lay there, and listen to the footsteps come down the stairs, and walk around the house. "Come out, come out where ever you are...I don't wanna hurt you.." His haunting voice called. The footsteps slowly crept into the living room. You held your breath, and closed your eyes. _"Save me god!"_ You thought to yourself. After what seemed like years, the footsteps had become faint as they slowly moved out of the living room. You opened your eyes, and let out a silent breath.

Everything was quiet. That was, until he picked the couch up off the ground, and threw it across the room, blocking the door. You screamed, and rolled onto your back. "You're very good at this game, I almost lost you!" he said, walking towards you. You jumped up, and lunged at him with the knife. You aimed for his neck, but before you could even make contact, he caught your hand, and squeezed, making you drop the knife on the floor. "Is that how you say 'Hello", where you come from?" he laughed. You, once again, were frozen, looking into his blood red eyes. You stared to cry again. "W-What do you want from me?! Haven't you taken enough away?!"

"Darling, I've only just begun. Now, if you will, sleep...sleep, and you'll wake up in a better place"

Soon after he spoken, your vision blurred, you became limp, and all of your feeling faded. You tried to fight to stay awake, but it was hopeless. You had drifted into a dark, deep, quiet sleep.


	6. DeaDCrowN's home of deadites

ATTENTION DEADITES!

Come one, come all!

You all are in for a real treat! I have created a forum page for all you little deadites called "DeaDCrowN's home of deadites"!

By joining, you can become more interactive with your fellow deadites, and your lord, DeaDCrowN!

I look forward to seeing you all there!

Follow this link to join! - forum/DeaDCrowN-s-home-of-deadites/198985/ -

(Copy and paste it into your search bar c: )


End file.
